


Meme Ficlet: Cluedo

by greywash



Series: Meme Ficlets (Spring 2012... and onward) [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Meme ficlet, archived off Tumblr; unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>lux-obscura requested</strong>: Who's better at Cluedo -- one, four, five or eight?</p>
<p>
  <strong>1. Moriarty<br/></strong>
  <strong>4. Irene<br/></strong>
  <strong>5. Lestrade<br/></strong>
  <strong>8. Donovan</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Ficlet: Cluedo

Moriarty always sets the board on fire. Moran won't play with him anymore.

Irene uses every possible tool at her disposal to figure it out—which is far more entertaining than the game itself.

One of Lestrade's kids ate two of the cards in their set when he was a toddler, and the others are so marked up and worn that he always loses when they play on another set, just because he finds it so disorienting.

Donovan, for her part, makes tiny, neat notes in table form and can beat anyone else at the Met. Sherlock refuses to believe she can beat him, but John just rolls his eyes where she can see, mouthing along behind Sherlock's shoulder, _Well then, the_ game _is_ wrong _!_

It always makes her laugh, but she only ever feels bad about it if she does it where Sherlock can see her.


End file.
